This invention relates to a holder for paint cans and analogous containers. It relates especially to a holder of this type which supports a can of paint or the like on the rungsZ of a ladder.
In the prior art, a variety of proposals has been made for supporting a can of paint from the rungs of a ladder by means of a holder into which the can is to be set. All of these proposals suffer from one or another disadvantage. Thus, devices are known which, when suspended from the rungs of a ladder, permit the can to swing, thus making for an unacceptable lack of stability. A proposal has been made for securing the holder on the ladder in such a way that it cannot swing, thereby avoiding the above mentioned disadvantage. However, in this latter case the holder must of necessity be so secured to the ladder that it is in the way of a person standing on -- or climbing up and down -- the ladder. Moreover, the holder is also located in such a position that it must be suspended above waist-height of the person on the ladder so as to gain access to the can in the holder; if the holder is suspended below the waist-height, it will be located between the ladder rungs and the legs of the person and will not only be difficult to access but will also be in constant danger of being dislodged.